


I Believe in You

by mtnofgrace



Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: “I believe in you.” For Tarlos please :)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068599
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	I Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I had 2 ideas for this request so I more or less combined them into one fic and it really got away from me so enjoy the extra long one shot. Also its set a few years into my SRK verse. Its not necessary to read that first but you can if you want to. *Side note TK & Carlos have a 3 bedroom house now too in this verse* Hope you enjoy. ❤

TK could see how stressed his husband was as soon as he walked in the door. Sofia came barreling at TK holding her arms up yelling "Daddy!"  


"Whoa baby girl," he laughs dropping his bag and scooping her up before she ran head first into his legs. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug just like she does after every single one of his twenty-four hour shifts. It'd taken her a while to get used to TK working twenty-four hour shifts, but she'd finally gotten there. Thankfully this shift had been quiet and he'd gotten more sleep then normal which he's glad for because Sof seemed more hyper than usual. 

He carries her over to the couch as she pecks his cheek with kisses and sits down beside Carlos.  
  


"Hey babe," he says leaning in to give Carlos a soft peck on the lips making their three and half year old giggle.  


"Hey," Carlos says with a smile as TK tickles Sofia making her squeal in laughter.  


"She doesn't need any encouragement from you Tyler," Carlos says dryly as he goes back to the papers and books spread across their coffee table.  
  


"Oh Sofia have you stressed Papa out?" He teases as he quits tickling her and holds her against him to calm her.

"She's fine," Carlos says feeling bad about making TK think Sofia is a problem. He runs his hands thru his curls, which are a mess, letting TK know he's done it frequently today; "She's just a wild child this afternoon because Auntie Iris decided the candy from the Valentine's party at school would be fine to give her even though Iris knows how much I need to be studying and not worrying if our child is going to face plant into something and require a hospital trip."

"Ah," TK says quietly getting to the root of the problem rather quickly.  


"I'm sorry," Carlos says with a sigh as he hangs his head. "This is just stressing me out. What am I even doing TK?" He asks him with sad puppy dog eyes.  


He gently pulls Sofia away from his chest when he realizes Carlos needs his attention at the moment. "Why don't you go draw Papa a picture? I think it'd make him feel better," TK tells her getting an exaggerated head nod from her making him chuckle.  


Sofia runs off to her bedroom off the kitchen and TK hears her digging out crayons. He turns to Carlos taking his face between his hands. He leans in and gives his husband a soft kiss. "You are being amazing like you always are," TK murmurs softly.  


"No seriously T. This is all too much," Carlos sighs. "I'm never gonna pass this test. I've been short with our daughter for no reason this afternoon because this test is stressing me out."  


TK let's his hand drift down Carlos's back rubbing it softly. "Carlos she is fine. Believe me, she isn't acting like anything happened this afternoon. She doesn't love you any less and she's not mad at you. As for this test, well **I believe in you,** babe. You are chasing _your_ dream _and_ making sure Sofia and any other kids we have always have someone to come home to. You're going to make an exceptional detective, and you're going to ace this test," TK finishes with a smile.  


Carlos gives TK the softest heart eyes look making TK blush even after all these years. "Stop," he laughs as Carlos pulls him into his lap.  


"God I love you," Carlos whispers as he gives TK a hard deep kiss. Before TK can respond with anything more than a soft moan, Sofia comes running into the living room with her picture.  


"Sof, no running inside," TK reminds her as Carlos helps her onto the couch with them.  


"Here papa," she says with a grin thrusting the picture at him making them chuckle softly.  


"Thank you baby girl," Carlos smiles kissing her cheek after looking it over. She'd drawn what was supposed to be a heart and the three of them attempting to write I love you papa. If it stayed with his notes and study material until his test well no one was the wiser.  


When he aced his detectives exam a few weeks later, TK just gave him an I told you so look and a party to celebrate with their family. 1 year later when TK decided it was time to join his husband in the safer side of their jobs and finally finish his EMT training to become a paramedic, well Carlos was there reminding him how much he believed in him when the studying was too much. 


End file.
